


Sillage

by Mashugina



Series: Aftershocks [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Continuation of Season One, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/872399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mashugina/pseuds/Mashugina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Republic City threatens to erupt into all out revolution, the Avatar crumbles under the weight of a slowly fracturing mind. Will she be able to save the citizens of Republic City, and more importantly, will she be able to save herself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not meant to be compliant with Season Two.

Chapter One

_Amon is dead but the Equalists are not._ That had been the first thing Mako’s instructor told the new recruits as they lined up before her, straight-backed and nervous and benders to the last. It was what he thought of now as he sparred alone in the massive training area, relying on his fists instead of his flames because for once in his life he was in a situation where firebending was worse than useless, too destructive and violent to be used on the drunken louts he would be seeing as a trainee. But he knew not to underestimate the Equalists, not anymore and even though they couldn’t remove his bending they could still chi-block so he patiently trained for half an hour each day, memorizing the forms taught to him in the hopes that they would be useful someday.

He ducked an imaginary nerve strike and counterattacked, drawing blood from his split knuckles as he struck the wood. Republic City was collapsing in on itself. He struck out at the legs of his imaginary opponent. Asami was no longer in control of the Sato corporation and jobs were being lost as the company disintegrated under it’s own weight. He landed a satisfying punch on the midsection of his opponent and imagined them doubled over, gasping for breath. Bolin was trying to revive the Fire Ferrets in time for the winter season and blatantly ignoring the chaos around them, ignoring his brothers wishes, ignoring the danger that put him in, ignoring everything that didn’t make him smile and Mako hit the wood so hard that he heard it crack.

“I’m not going to be able to protect them.” He whispered to the silent room, and he imagined Korra laughing and punching him in the arm and telling that of course he would. It was a hollow fantasy, but comforting nonetheless.

He showered, got into his casual clothing, extracted Pabu from the vents and left the building. Exactly three steps had passed before someone slammed into him and flung their arms around his neck and pressed their lips to his mouth and kissed him deeply, long enough that the reporters on the street actually ran out of film.

He waited until after Korra withdrew before asking her, “What are you doing here? I thought we were meeting at the restaurant.” She had deep bags around her eyes and a forced smile.

“Yeah but I got bored so I got- wait are you blushing?” Her smile turned into a wicked grin.

“No.” He said, his cheeks firmly on fire.

“You totally are.”

“No I’m not now tell me what you’re doing here.” He regretted saying it immediately because her smile vanished and her eyes grew hard.

“What’s wrong with you?!” She snapped, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

He reached out a hand to her hesitantly. “I’m sorry, I’m just… it’s been a long day.” Pabu yawned from his place around Mako’s neck and Korra stared fixedly at the ground.

“Yeah, it has.” She said softly, and she only let him touch her cheek briefly before she moved away. “Anyway you were taking too long so I got Asami to give me a ride-“ And she jerked her thumb towards the sleek black car at the end of the street and Asami waved at them, Mako waved weakly back, “-and Bolin’s holding our table for us so we should probably get back before he orders all of the food in the place.”

“Yeah.” Something about her seemed strained and wrong but she accepted his unenthusiastic reply and dragged him to the car with his shirt, a nice change because she normally went straight for the scarf. She shoved him into the car in front of her and then clambered in behind him, punching Asami’s shoulder as a way of telling her to drive. Asami frowned minutely at Korra before doing an entirely illegal turn and zooming back towards the restaurant, scattering the lizard-crows before them.

It was a Fire Nation restaurant in front of a statue of an unnamed boy with two hooked swords. Mako vaguely remembered climbing the statue when he was young as a dare, then falling and breaking his arm. His mother had scolded him for it, and he suddenly wished that Bolin had chosen a different part of town to meet in. The neighborhood where his parents had lived and died did not engender fond memories from him, and he adjusted his scarf as they stepped into the Fire Nation themed restaurant.

Bolin rose to greet them, beckoning them over to a table near the back. “Hey Mako, you look terrible, you really need to get new clothes.” He said as a way of greeting.

“At least I didn’t come in here reeking of sweat.” Mako said as he knelt. “Seriously when was the last time you showered?”

“Yesterday. I already ordered our food, I hope you guys like fish.” He exclaimed cheerfully and Korra snickered and Mako cracked a smile and for a moment everything felt normal again as they talked about Mako’s training and Korra’s airbending and Bolin’s new teammates.

“-so then Akarik totally knocks this guy on his ass and so we’re left with only one candidate and she turns about to be the most amazing firebender like ever, she’s so gorgeous and smart and she moves like she’s dancing-“ Bolin’s was spewing rice all across the table so Mako reached over the table and clamped his hand firmly over his brother’s mouth.

“Swallow.” He said, and Bolin did. “What’s her name and has she competed professionally before?”

“Her name’s Avanti and no she hasn’t.” Bolin saw Mako’s disapproving look. “Look she’s really good, she beat out all of the other guys there and so what if she hasn’t competed professionally before, we didn’t and then we got to the finals!”

“Because we were lucky.”

“No, because we were good, and these guys are really good, you’ll see it when we compete. You guys are coming to our first match right?” Korra and Mako nodded. “Asami?” Asami did not look up from the grain patterns along the table, taking a moment to respond as she twirled her chopsticks in her fingers. “Asami, you okay?”

“I’m fine.” She said, brushing his hand off of his shoulder with gentle ease. “I’m just not hungry.”

“That’s a load of shit.” Korra said loudly, causing some of the other guests to look at her with distaste. “We’re your friends right? Friends are supposed to trust each other and tell them when something’s gone wrong, not sulk and stare at their food like-“

“My father killed himself yesterday.” She said it in such a flat tone, she could have been talking about the weather or needing new tires for her car. “Someone smuggled him a razor and he killed himself.” Bolin put his hand on her shoulder again and again she shrugged it off. Mako found himself intensely studying the patterns in the wood as Korra’s hand clenched around her cup.

“I’m sorry.” Korra said, her voice soft and her body tense. “I shouldn’t have- I’m sorry.”

“At least now I won’t have to testify at his trial.” Asami said dully. “I’d like to go home soon if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah that’s fine, I was finished anyway.” Bolin lied, shoving his food away. “Hey waiter can we get a bill over here?”

Mako had nothing he could say that would make her feel better, so he settled for saying nothing at all, instead coughing into his gloved hand and searching for his wallet. Twilight was settling over the city as they left. Bolin was dropped off first, at his terrible apartment which he shared with Akarik, then Korra was dropped off at the docks, and then he was left alone with Asami in her car as she drove him to his modest apartment.

“Asami…” He began, and he didn’t know what to say. “I’m sorry about your father. If you ever want to, I don’t know, talk or something, well, you know where I live.” He coughed into his hand. “I’m saving up for a telephone.” And that was the last thing he said to her for the rest of the journey home.

 

\----

 

Korra’s boat slid smoothly and easily through the water as she carefully navigated the multitude of boats tied up to the docks of Air Temple Island. She tied up her small canoe, clambered aboard the docks and went straight for Naga’s quarters, absently avoiding the White Lotus guards as she made her way across the grounds. She was almost at the ramshackle shed when Tenzin’s voice echoed across the grounds.

“You’re late, Korra.” The stern faced man came into her view, his hands tucked into his sleeves.

“Yeah, well, we had a lot to talk about.” _Like Hiroshi._

“You missed Jinora’s ceremony.” He said with a frown.

“What ceremony?” Jinora had gotten her tattoos today but there weren’t any ceremonies associated with- oh shit. “I thought that was only for family members though?”

“Yes, well Jinora wanted you to be present and I couldn’t see why not so-“ Korra hugged him suddenly, a wide smile spread across her face. “Korra you’re restricting my ability to breath.” He said after a few moments and she let go immediately.

“Sorry, sorry. She’s in her room right I’ll go see her and say sorry for missing it.”

He grabbed her arm before she got the chance to leave. “I’d appreciate that, but I’d also appreciate it if you healed her while you were there. The tattoos must be paining her but she’s refused any painkillers or help from Kya.”

“On it.” Korra said before slipping out of his grasp and dashing through the complex, very nearly running into several acolytes before she arrived at Jinora’s room.

Jinora lay motionless but for the rise and fall of her chest on the pallet on the floor, and when Korra turned on the light she was unsurprised to see the shaved head and the angry red that surrounded her new tattoos. “Hello Korra.” She said, moving so she was propped up on her elbows.

“Hey Jinora. Sorry that I missed the ceremony.”

“It’s okay. It wasn’t very important.” Jinora said as she gingerly moved so she was sitting cross legged on the floor.

“Not very important? Are you kidding me? You’re eleven and you just got your airbending tattoos! That’s amazing, you got them a year before Aang and seven years before Tenzin. When you’re twelve you’ll probably be a better airbender than either of them.” She smiled quietly at that but frowned when Korra sat down next to her and moved water from her drinking bottle into her hands.

“What are you doing?” She demanded.

“I’m healing you.” Seeing the expression on Jinora’s face, Korra laughed and started soothing the pain in Jinora’s left arm, her hands moving in small and soothing circles as she manipulated the water. “Come on, you think Tenzin didn’t have Katara healing him? She’s pretty scary when you say no.”

Jinora relaxed slightly, still frowning but appeased. “The old airbenders suffered through this pain without anyone to help them.”

“Well, you’re not one of the old airbenders are you?”

“No. I’m not.” They were silent for a while longer and Korra wondered what to say. “Sometimes I think this island is a walking dirge, a monument to a dead culture, a dead people, and we’re just the curators.” She said it in a whisper. “A circus show to entertain the people of the world and convince them that balance hasn’t been forever lost.”

“Airbending culture isn’t dead. You and your dad and your siblings keep it alive.” Korra said, unsure of how to respond to the comment about balance.

“But we’re different. From them, I mean. From Aang.”

“So? Culture is like a river, it splits and it branches but at the end of the day it’s the same water as Aang had.” It wasn’t what Jinora wanted to hear, because she turned silent and solemn. “Come on, cheer up. I have to call you sifu now, that’s gotta be worth something right?”

Jinora moved suddenly, getting to her feet and walking to her bookshelf. “That reminds me. These are for you. They’re historical accounts of other Avatars, I think they’ll help with your dreams.” She held out a jumble of books and scrolls to Korra as the Avatar tried to move her healing water back into its container.

“Tenzin told you about the dreams?” She snapped, frowning.

“I’m a master airbender now. You have to call me sifu now, remember?” One of the scrolls dropped from her arms to the ground, unrolling enough that Korra could see a sigil. A red spear piercing a black sun _and he drove the knife in deeper as she screamed, savage triumph flashing on his face as her friends died around her_ “Korra are you alright?” _she opened her mouth and roared, flames devouring him, before pulling the knife from her eye_ and suddenly she was in the kitchens, air acolytes staring at her with rice cooking behind them _and she could see her distended belly as the flies settled on her face, she too weak to wipe them away_ and she vomited on the sand outside _her intestines spilling from her belly and she stood proud and tall, crushing the others beneath boulders as her troops rallied to her name_ and then she was in the shack with Naga, clinging to her fur as her legs gave way and she slipped slowly into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

 

Jinora stared at the open door and listened to the frantic footsteps echoing down the hall before she dropped her haphazard pile of books and scrolls and ran after Korra. She dashed past an air acolyte lying crumpled on the floor and went through the kitchens, running into her aunt at the open door.

“Ikki said she saw Korra running through here.” Kya said, grabbing Jinora’s arm before she could follow Korra into the night.

“I was just trying to show her some books and then she started running and I think she’s going to have another one of those episodes and-” Kya stopped her from babbling with a gentle touch and then ran out, following Korra’s footprints with Jinora trailing close behind.

The footprints led them to Naga’s shack, and her father, and the White Lotus guards. “Tenzin, what’s going on?” Kya demanded, shoving her way past the guards.

“Korra’s fainted and Naga’s not letting us get to her.” Tenzin responded, pinching the bridge of his nose. “We have to find out a way to get to her without hurting Naga.” As he and Kya argued over how to do that, Jinora crept past him and entered the shack.

There was no light but for the flickering torch on the wall. Jinora briefly caught a glimpse of Korra, curled up and motionless before Naga moved protectively in front of her, growling and baring her massive teeth. Jinora took a hesitant step forward and Naga’s answering roar shook the walls. _The polar bear dog is one of the deadliest creatures of the twin Poles._ She remembered the passage on Polar bear dogs from Wang Qi’s bestiary of the Earthly Realm.   _The apex predator within its range, polar bear dogs are adept at both stealth killing and direct confrontation. While extremely aggressive, female polar bear dogs are noted for both their affection towards their offspring and their valiance in protecting them._

“Jinora, step away from her.” It was Kya, she recognized her voice. Jinora took another step, so that Naga’s face was only inches away from her own. She could smell the polar bear dog’s breath and Naga snarled, saliva dripping from her teeth.

“I need to see Korra. I think she’s hurt.” Jinora spoke slowly and softly, in the same tone of voice her father used when talking to an injured sky bison. “Not in the way I’m hurt, but inside of her. I think that something’s messing up the Avatar State, and that’s hurting her somehow.” She slowly crept around Naga, keeping eye contact with her the entire time. “I know you’re worried. You’re her first and her best friend.” She was rambling now, pressed up against the wall as she made her way towards Korra. “I don’t know how that feels, to have friends. I think Korra might be my friend one day. When I’m older. So I just want to check on her, and help her feel better.” She nearly tripped over Korra’s prone body, and hurriedly she knelt to get a better look at her. Naga’s bulk was blocking most of the torch light, but there was something, some light, white and clear and powerful, that flickered around her feet, in Korra’s wide-open eyes. It couldn’t be the Avatar State, it was too weak for that, but it might be related somehow. “Korra.” Jinora whispered, reaching out to touch her face. “Wake up.”

She groaned, and pressed her hand to her head. Jinora was practically giddy with relief, until she looked in Korra’s eyes. They were hard and cold and unfocused, and there was no spark of recognition in them. Not until Naga licked her face.

“Naga.” Korra whispered, propping herself up on her elbow. At once Naga stopped being a growling, massive, furry harbinger of violent death and reverted to her state as a worried, loving pet with a penchant for showering everything in the immediate area with slobber. Korra ignored Naga and looked at Jinora oddly. “I know you.”

“It’s Jinora.” She could feel cold sweat sliding down her back. Korra recognized Naga, but not her. That was troubling. “Come on, we should get you to your room. You’re sick.”

“I don’t feel sick.” Korra responded stubbornly, but she allowed herself to be pulled up to her feet and walked out of the shack, where Kya and the White Lotus guards promptly took over the job of escorting Korra to her room.

“I don’t think I need to tell you how badly that would have gone if Naga had lost control do I?” Tenzin asked. Jinora shook her head. “Good. Then we can never mention this to your mother and you can never do it again. Now tell me what happened.”

“We were talking, and she was healing me. We were talking about Aang, and the old airbenders.” She didn’t want to elaborate further, so she didn’t, even when her father frowned. “Then I mentioned the dreams and tried to give her some books and scrolls and stuff and she went all stiff and ran out of the room.”

“Anything else you can remember?”

“I dropped a scroll.” She frowned. Korra hadn’t been looking at her when she had started running. “I dropped a scroll. I think she was looking at it.”

“We should return to your quarters and examine it then.” So she followed her father in his billowing robes to her room as the Air Acolytes whispered among themselves. With so many eyes on her, she was suddenly acutely aware that she’d run out of her room in only her undershirt and a pair of yellow leggings.

“Which one is it?” Her father asked as they entered her room, and Jinora gasped in dismay when she saw all of the books and scrolls lying haphazardly on the floor.

“I must have dropped them.” She muttered, her cheeks burning.

“Yes but which one did you drop first?” Tenzin asked patiently.

She got to her knees, ignoring the lingering pain from her new tattoos and gently picked up the books and scrolls until she came to one scroll that had been pushed open when it dropped, revealing a crest of a spear plunging into a sun. “This one, I think. It’s a brief history of how the Earth Kingdom came to be. It doesn’t mention any Avatars, but I thought it might be useful for Korra to study the institutions the modern world is based upon. She must have seen this,” her fingers brushed over the dried ink sun, “And it must have triggered something.”

Tenzin took it from her. “Thank you Jinora. I’ll look into this.” He paused, oddly hesitant of what to say, something that rarely happened. “Jinora I- you do know that I have only the best of intentions by having you live here on the island? If it’s made you feel isolated from the world, well, I remember being quite angry with my father about that and well-“

“This is about friends, right?” Ikki had often heard Pema and Tenzin arguing over Jinora’s isolation from her peers, and had scolded her sister for upsetting her parents. “I’m not angry at you. I’m just not very good at making them.”

“I know that the Air Acolyte’s children and the orphans are intimidated by your bending-“

“They’re not intimidated by Ikki or Meelo. I’m not very good at talking to people. It’s okay, Dad, I’m okay. Besides, I was going to ask your permission to go into the city with Skoochy tomorrow, so I’m not totally hopeless.” Her father brightened up at that, before he remembered who she was talking about. She anticipated what he was going to say and interrupted him. “And if you’re going to say something about thieves you shouldn’t have married one okay?” Pema’s childhood as an orphan on the streets of Republic City were what had encouraged her father to open an orphanage on Air Temple Island in the first place.

“I don’t mind thieves as long as they don’t drag my daughter into their business.”

“Skoochy doesn’t steal anymore, he’s just getting antsy. Earthbenders on islands always get antsy, Aunt Lin told me so. And besides even if he were stealing I’d put a stop to it because I’m an Airbending master now and I can handle myself.”

“You certainly can.” He said softly and there was a mixture of pride and sadness in his voice. “You can leave after breakfast and return before sundown.” He reached out to ruffle her hair, paused when he realized she no longer had any hair to ruffle and settled for patting her on the head. “Get some sleep.”

 

\----

 

Asami woke up in the middle of the night, not with a start or a scream, but with a resigned opening of her eyes and a quiet exhalation of breath as memories of her mothers death ( _murder_ her father hissed in her mind _it was a murder and don’t you ever forget that_ ) ran through her dreams and flashed behind her eyes. She sat up, threw back the stifling covers, and slipped out of her bed. Dreams of her mothers death were hardly unusual and so she knew from experience that she would be getting no more sleep tonight. The room was smaller than what she was used to and very cluttered, even with most of her possessions either sold or packed away.

The air was too stifling in the small room so she left it and made her way to the study. She flicked on the light, walked to her desk (her fathers desk it was one of the few things of his that she’d kept) and sat down in the chair. When Hiroshi had owned it, it had been covered with papers filed in haphazard stacks because a true businessman doesn’t need any accountants but now that she owned it the only thing on it was a small manila envelope, stamped with the seal of the Republic City Police Department. She slit open the top and dumped the contents onto her desk.

The only possessions of Hiroshi Sato that the police had seen fit to return to her were small and mostly useless. A packet of cigars, a box of matches, a spare pair of spectacles, a business card with a name scribbled on it. She sorted through them mechanically, until there was only one thing left. It was a small, worn family photograph. Her mother smiled out serenely at her and for the thousandth time Asami wondered at the smoking, bubbling ruin that the Agni Kais had made, and how different it was from this graceful creature, and how she could only remember one and not the other.

She sat there for a long time, reliving her mothers death, until the voice reached her ears. “Asami.” For one brief, ridiculous moment she thought it was a servant until she looked up and saw the Equalist standing in the doorframe, blocking her way out, and for several brief ridiculous moments after that she considered fighting it in her too expensive silk pyjamas, without any weapons at hand. The figure raised its hands in a gesture of peace.

“What do you want?” Her voice was steel, but she was sure that the figure had noticed the tremor in her hands as she put down her photograph.

“To talk.” The voice was familiar.

“What could we possibly have to discuss?”

“Your joining us, and bringing justice to Republic City.” He sounded so sure of himself that Asami almost gaped at him.

“I believe I’ve already made it clear that I want nothing to do with your organization, or your twisted brand of justice.” She snapped, getting up from her seat.

“The Equalists have changed, Asami, we have freed ourselves of Hiroshi and Amon’s corrupting influence, and returned to our original cause of justice and equality for all.”

“Forgive me if I don’t believe you.”

“You should.” And he reached up and took off his hood and Asami saw a round face with black hair and brown eyes, a face that she knew. “I know it’s hard to believe. I didn’t believe it at first either.”

“Chao?” She asked disbelievingly. Chao had been her childhood friend, the only grandson of the man who had financed her fathers first Satomobile. But it couldn’t be him. “Chao you’re an earthbender why are you with the equalists?”

“Because the Equalists have _changed_ Asami. Do you really think that non-benders are the only ones who suffer in Republic City, that benders don’t suffer as well? How many children did your father hire to provide the electricity for his factories, and how many more are forced into the gangs because there is no hope for them in this city? How many children starve because they have no bending to make them yuans and how many bending children are crushed beneath the wheels of industry because some idiot foreman works them to death rather than lose the bonus in his salary?” She thought of Mako and Bolin and the Triple Threats. “The Equalists will change that. The Equalists will make things right. The Equalists will make everything right, Asami, you have too believe me.” He stepped forward suddenly, his hand outstretched. “Come with me.” He said earnestly. “Come with me and meet our leader and let him explain himself to you. You don’t have to join us, not now, but if you could see all the good we’ve been doing I know you would.”

She was silent for longer than she should have been. “Chao, get out of my house.”

He looked as though he’d been struck, but he retreated all the same, pulling his mask on as he left. “You don’t have to choose yet. We just wanted to show you that we’re not the organization your father supported.”

She had a telephone in her house, it was one of the few luxuries she allowed herself, and she knew the number for the police headquarters. She held the awkward, oversized contraption to her head for a long, long time, listening to herself breathing, before she put it back with a quiet finality. “Nobody would believe me.” But it was a flimsy excuse, and she knew it.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolin woke up to the feeling of something pressing down on his chest and the smell of roasting meat filling his apartment. “Akarik get off.” He mumbled, realizing what the source of the weight was. “Couldn’t you wake me up like a normal person would?”

“I tried, but you are abnormal and therefore impervious to even my best efforts.” Akarik responded, dark eyes flashing with amusement as he looked down at Bolin.

“So you decided to sit on me.” Bolin grumbled.

“Technically I’m straddling you.” Akarik replied and he leaned down and gave Bolin a long, slow kiss with his hair spilling over his shoulders and tickling Bolin’s chin that was interrupted when Hoshi started squealing and the smell of roasting meat abruptly changed to one of burning meat. “Oh, _fuck._ ” Akarik swore as he rushed over to the stove and removed the wok. “Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ we are getting rid of that stupid animal as soon as physically possible you hear me?!”

Bolin sat up with the frantic lemur clinging to his hair, licking her burnt paw furiously. “Hey it’s not her fault you were cooking something that smelled really tasty!” He cradled Hoshi in his arms protectively, ignoring her frantic attempts to get back on his head.

“No, but it his her fault for trying to snatch it out of the wok and then dropping it on the stove!” Akarik was furiously digging through the noodles, looking for bits of lemur fur. “This is going to completely ruin the flavour and do you know how expensive meat is in this city-“

“I grew up here, so yes I know, and that’s kind of why I told you not to buy any.” Bolin held out Hoshi in front of him. “Now heal Hoshi’s poor little paw and we can have breakfast.”

“You people are insane for not eating meat with every meal. Meat makes you stronger.” Akarik grumbled as he reluctantly put the food down and started healing Hoshi’s paw.

“No it doesn’t, look at me, I practically never ate meat when I was growing up and look at me now!” He flexed his muscles, and admired them rippling in the sunlight.

“Yeah, well, I have a cousin who eats nothing but seal meat and seal blood and he’s way stronger than you.”

“You’re joking.” Bolin said flatly as he let the now healed Hoshi go back to her perch on his head and sat down near the table. “People from the Water Tribe do not drink seal blood okay, Korra would’ve told me if you did.”

“Korra’s from the South.” Akarik responded as he set out the plates. “Southerners are weird, backwater hicks.”

“I think that drinking blood makes you the hicks.” Bolin said, accusingly jabbing his chopsticks at Akarik.

“We mix it with the brains first, if that makes you feel any better.” Bolin’s jaw dropped open and Hoshi took the opportunity to steal some food from his plate. Akarik frowned, and swallowed. “Look it’s really good for you and it’s tasty too.” Bolin turned green. “Oh come on, you grew up eating from dumpsters, how is blood disgusting to you?”

“It just is, okay, blood is not meant to be eaten, especially not with brains.”

“Don’t speak while you’re eating.”

They were still arguing about it as they got dressed ( _you eat it raw I can’t believe that I refuse to believe that_ ), clung to the rickety trolley as it slowly worked its way towards the abandoned warehouse ( _Qallunaat food is disgusting anyway our food tastes so much better_ ) they and the other probending teams had converted into a training room, the arena being still under repair.

“Okay, so maybe I am being culturally insensitive but I still think it’s really gross.” Bolin declared as he dumped the duffel bag and Hoshi on the warehouse floor.

“What’s really gross?” Mako asked from his place leaning against the wall.

“Eating seal blood and wait what are you doing here I thought I told you I could handle this myself, didn’t I tell him that the last time he came here?”

“Yeah, you did.” Akarik responded, glaring at Mako.

“Is he bothering you?” Bolin asked the dark skinned girl, who was standing nervous and shabby looking in her second hand outfit by the nets with her long wavy hair tied up in a ponytail.

“No, he was just asking me my name.” Avanti had a slight accent, and she spoke slowly in an attempt to hide it.

“Good, good. Well now that that’s been cleared up we can start practicing and you” He gestured to Mako, “can leave.”

“Bolin I-”

“No talking, just leaving.” Mako scowled and scratched the back of his neck.

“I was just checking on you. The Red Monsoons have been really active around here lately.”

Bolin frowned at him.

“Then you should probably ask Inusiq what she thinks they’re up to after you leave.” Bolin said pointedly, gesturing towards the door.

 “I was just-“ Mako sighed and raised his hand up to his forehead. “Fine. If you get into any trouble, you know where to find me.”

“Yeah, thanks. Stay safe.”

When Mako was gone and the gear was almost unpacked, Avanti spoke. “That was your brother?”

“Yeah, that’s Mako.” He replied, as Akarik muttered uncomplimentary things under his breath. “He’s just a little overprotective sometimes, ever since I moved out. He doesn’t mean anything by it.” Bolin coughed and scratched his neck. On the one hand, he wanted to defend his brothers behavior. On the other hand, he would not lose another teammate to his brothers paranoia. “Anyway, we should probably get started. Our first match is in a week so we don’t have much time to prepare, show us what you got.” He threw a ball at her with cheerful enthusiasm and grinned when she caught it.

He already knew Akarik’s style, a weird blend of self-taught, harsh movements that looked completely at odds with his perfectly traditional, flowing movements lifted straight out of the dances. He was radically different to Korra, but he’d been pro-bending for two years, and working with Bolin for several months, so his movements were easy and streamlined with Bolins own.

Avanti wasn’t like that. For all her prowess and natural talent, she’d been trained in a firebending style that Bolin had never even seen before, her movements flashy and circular and deliberate instead of Mako’s short, controlled and efficient bursts of fire. It was more disconcerting than Bolin would admit to be working with a firebender who wasn’t his brother. “Less flashy, and keep your elbows up. Akarik, light on your feet.” He told them, after she’d taken an earthen disc to the stomach and he was getting up after being knocked down by a blast of flame. “You need to be ready for anything.” They both nodded, and got to their feet, and for a few moments the Fire Ferrets were actually doing well, anticipating each others movements and counter attacking in a harmony that was, if not perfect, at least better than usual.

Then Bolin became aware of a muffled giggling, sighed and paused the training session with a wave of his hand. “You guys can come out now, I won’t hurt you.”

“I might.” Akarik grumbled as Avanti looked around, confused.

Skoochy emerged from the shadows easily and smoothly, one of his friends trailing behind him and Bolin wondered if he’d ever looked quite that shabby when he was a kid. “Hey Bolin, you look good this year. Be a shame if your competition found out any of your training routines, now wouldn’t it?”

“You are absolutely shameless.” Bolin sighed as Hoshi tried to snatch off Skoochy’s hat. He reached into his pocket to grab some Yuans, only to find that they weren’t there. “Akarik, did you take my money away again?”

“No.” Akarik began frantically patting himself down. “Son of a shit. Pickpockets.”

“You got caught by a pickpocket?” Skoochy laughed. “You’re getting soft.”

“And you are getting way too used to easy money.” Bolin snapped back, crossing his arms defensively over his chest. “Avanti do you have any money?”

She looked reluctant to answer. “Yes.”

“Can you give some to Skoochy and his pal?”

She sighed, before pulling out a battered wallet and withdrawing two ten Yuan notes. “You will be paying me back.” She said as she passed them to the smug Skoochy.

“Of course we will! Once I’ve gotten my wallet back I’m taking both of you out for lunch okay? Okay! It’s a plan, now scram.” Skoochy grabbed his friends hand and left the warehouse at a run. “Now we should probably move on to endurance training.”

\----

Jinora blinked at the sudden rush of light and sound that accompanied her exit from the warehouse and slipped her hand out of Skoochy’s grasp. “Is it considered common practice to blackmail your friends?” She asked, somewhat accusingly.

“Yep.” Skoochy responded, triumphantly pushing the bill in her face. “You can have this one.”

“Thanks.” Her grandfathers face peered out at her from Skoochy’s dirty fist, and she tucked the bill into a crude pocket sewn on the inside of her large and bulky jacket. “He didn’t recognize me.”

“Of course he didn’t, I told you he wouldn’t.” Skoochy responded with a smug grin. “Kids like us are invisible in this city.”

She glanced down at her outfit, the hat pulled down over her ears, the scarf, the bulky jacket, the gloves missing a few fingers and the ragged trousers with the worn shoes. “Kids wearing this much clothing in this heat should be more noticeable than the average homeless child.”

“If you’re homeless it means that you’ve gotta carry everything you own on your back.” He replied with a shrug. “Besides we couldn’t go out with you looking like you did last time, everyone was bowing to you and stuff, it was weird.” They could agree on that at least.

“I just wish I didn’t smell so bad.” Jinora grumbled.

Skoochy paused and flushed and adjusted his cap. “You smell great.”

“The trolley’s here.” Jinora said after a few moments of silence. They both ran to get on, Skoochy unceremoniously shoving people aside while Jinora took the more diplomatic route of slipping through the crowd. It was a ridiculously long ride to Fan Tan alley and Jinora found herself wishing that she could summon a breeze to cool down.

Fan Tan alley was home to one of the largest and most illegal markets in Republic City, not that either of them could afford anything substantial. Live animals in small cages shrieked as they were bought and sold and killed, bags upon bags of dried beans, nuts, and seeds ringed some stalls while others had towering piles of spices and still more showed off silk and porcelain. There were Water Tribe sailors getting Fire Nation tattoos, Earth Kingdom ceramics being used to display food from all around the world and Jinora briefly wondered what the market would look like if there were still Air Nomads in the world. It was full of people haggling and bartering, more of them selling than buying and she and Skoochy had to be careful to avoid the fistfights that broke out frequently along the way. “C’mon, let’s get some food.” Skoochy shouted to her as they slipped through the crowd. “I’ll pay for it.”

“That’s generous of you Chen.” Jinora whirled around and almost slipped into an airbending stance before Skoochy grabbed her arm. A tall woman dressed in silk and smelling of perfume was leaning against the wall. Beside her was a man in a green silk hat. She beckoned for them to join her as the man moved away, and Skoochy dragged Jinora over. “Your friend’s a bit skittish isn’t he?”

“Jin’s not used to markets.” Skoochy answered easily. “What’re you doing here Ling? Thought you were moving on up.”

“Equalists happened. Apparently my profession is a hazard to the integrity of our fair city.” Skoochy snickered at that and Ling smiled briefly, before pressing some Yuans into his hand. “Go treat your friend Jin to a meal at Song’s.”

Skoochy bowed to her dramatically before grabbing Jinora’s hand and dragging her through the crowd. “Something’s wrong.” A man approached Ling and she caressed his face, an inviting smile curling up her lips. “Song’s is right next to the Air Acolyte outpost.” The man grabbed Lings hand and her expression changed to one of anger and poorly disguised fear. “If she wants us to go there she must have a reason- hey come back!”

The man had a knife out now and as Jinora slipped through the people thronging the market she kept on losing sight of Ling. First she was standing and struggling with the man, then she was overshadowed by his bulk, then she was slumped against the wall and then Jinora tackled the man from behind, using airbending to speed up her attack so that he slammed into the ground and the mob of people with a loud roar. She scrambled on her knees to look at Ling. The red on her lips was not paint, and her chest was barely moving. Jinora put her hands on what she guessed to be the source of the growing stain on her abdomen and pushed with all her might, trying to stem the bloodflow.

Then someone huge grabbed her, and pulled her away from Ling and before she could retaliate she saw Skoochy in the crowd raising earth from the ground. The man was still holding onto her when the first earthen disc hit him in the chest, but by the time the second one crushed his head and splattered her with blood he’d let go, clutching his stomach.

There was no silence, not in this market. Instead there was panic and screaming as people stampeded in all directions and suddenly Skoochy had grabbed her and dragged her into an alley. She wasn’t really aware of what was happening until he punched her in the face, sending her sprawling.

“What the fuck was that?! Do you want to get killed?!” He was actually crying.

“I was trying to save her.” She whispered.

“If she could’ve been saved she would have saved herself! That’s the way things work here, you’re either strong or you’re not, and if you stick your neck out you get killed.” He rubbed at his eyes. “Damnit. She probably got on the wrong side of some debt collector. Fuck.”

“We should go to the outpost.” Jinora was trying to wipe the blood off of her hands but it wouldn’t come off. “They’ll protect us.”

He sniffled, and turned his face away. “Yeah.”


End file.
